


Mahr

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Histórinha boba sobre o Lucius, mas vou esticar em três partes. Escrita para o desafio da <a href="http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html">lservice</a> usando as palavras <b>verão</b>, <b>esmeralda</b> e <b>névoa</b>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mahr

**Author's Note:**

> Histórinha boba sobre o Lucius, mas vou esticar em três partes. Escrita para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html) usando as palavras **verão** , **esmeralda** e **névoa**.

  
(2003)

Sentou-se na cama e ficou afagando os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, observando o rosto que ganhava detalhes infantis quando ele dormia. Os cílios curtos, as narinas que se abriam devagar, acompanhando o ritmo tranquilo dos lábios entreabertos, secos. Ele apoiava o rosto nas costas de uma das mãos, a outra estava debaixo do corpo, em um ângulo que com certeza lhe causaria dores quando acordasse.

Parecia tão confortável, alheio a todos os problemas do universo enquanto mantivesse seus olhos fechados, imerso em seus sonhos. Parou o cafuné, deixou que a ponta de um dos dedos brincasse com os fios de cabelos que encobriam os olhos, delineando as sobrancelhas, descendo pelo nariz com cuidado. Adorava seu rosto moreno, o queixo forte, o nariz arrebitado, os olhos amendoados, grandes.

Se abriram. Olhos verdes o encararam enevoados, confusos. Ergueu a cabeça, pesada demais pelo sono profundo e cedeu um pouco de espaço no colchão, puxando o travesseiro para si e deixando que ele se deitasse do seu lado, um dos braços sobre seu peito, o outro encaixado debaixo do travesseiro. Encostou o queixo no seu ombro, lhe deu um breve beijo e logo voltou a dormir, roncando baixo, um barulhinho engraçado. _Ronronava_.

Colocou sua mão sobre o braço dele, afagando o cotovelo. Encarou o teto de madeira sem nenhum sono, percebendo que não tinha motivo para ter deitado, a menos que resolvesse dormir.

A quanto tempo ele não dormia de verdade?


	2. Mahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escrita para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html) usando as palavras **outono** , **pálido** e **oriental**.

(2003)

Conhecia bem o lugar. Uma varanda grande, espaçosa, com um vaso ali e um par de sapatos aqui. Na sua frente, um campo vasto com a grama alta, se estendendo até um declive natural. Montanhas azuladas rodeavam o lugar, encobertas pelas nuvens de chuva. 

A varanda sempre estava velha, o piso com alguns buracos e remendos em certos pontos, e ele sempre estava olhando para o mesmo ponto fixo: o céu entre duas montanhas. Seus pés não encostavam no chão, e quando ele olhava para baixo se sentia enjoado, desconfortável. Observou uma mão enrugada perto da sua, e mesmo sabendo o que estava para acontecer, se surpreendeu com a pele velha e calejada pelos anos. Dedos longos como os seus, unhas maiores, escuras nas pontas.

Ergueu o rosto. Seu avô estava com a cabeça baixa, o queixo encostado no peito e respirava devagar, pesado. Seus cabelos grisalhos caindo descuidados sobre a testa, o nariz forte avermelhado na ponta, a pele com um tom doente, apático, suas rugas parecendo tão profundas e incômodas que deixavam o menino incomodado. Sabia que encostaria os dedos no próprio rosto, tentando sentir se já tinha alguma daquelas marcas em sua pele infantil, e se antecipou lembrando que as pontas dos dedos estavam geladas, escuras como as do avô. 

Voltou a olhar para a frente. Se sentia sozinho, exposto. Suas mãos se esfregaram nos braços, tentando manter o corpo quente. Pensava em pedir que o avô acordasse, queria saber a razão de estarem ali sozinhos, _alguma coisa_ ia acontecer. Mas sabia que não adiantaria.

Podia ouvir um piano sendo tocado dentro da casa, alguém que não sabia ler bem a partitura hesitando ao tocar nas teclas, completamente perdido no ritmo. Não reconhecia a melodia, mas ergueu um pouco o rosto e a acompanhou ansioso, a boca entreaberta, seca, machucada pelo vento. 

Podia ser sua avó tocando. Ela costumava fazer isso quando acordava, sentada no piano com seu roupão felpudo rosa bebê adornado com flores orientais, chinelos de seda mantendo os pés bem cuidados quentinhos. Só se permitia parecer uma avó como as que ele conhecia de manhã, e ele gostava de observá-la tocando as poucas notas que ainda sabia de cabeça. Talvez fosse mesmo ela. 

_Mas bobinho, ela já morreu._

Um barulho horrível veio do piano, como se seu condutor tivesse batido nas teclas mais graves com o intuito de acordar sua sonolenta plateia. O fez estremecer, quase gemer de medo. Agarrou as mangas curtas da camisa que usava assustado, sentindo-se ainda mais acuado. 

Olha para os lados, temeroso. O vento fica mais forte, faz desenhos no mato alto, o céu escurecendo devagar. Puxa a manga da camisa do avô com uma das mãos, com medo de incomodá-lo sem necessidade, mas o medo daquela paisagem hostil era maior. Muito maior.

Chamava baixinho, sem querer demonstrar que havia um problema, mas ele não acordava. Empurrou seu braço com um pouco de força, depois puxou a manga da camisa de novo. 

Uma pressão horrível no peito lhe fez arfar, sentindo-se sufocado. Arregalou os olhos, agarrava o braço do avô com medo, sentindo que tinha pouco tempo e precisava fazer algo. Mas o que? 

"Vô!" gemeu baixinho, puxando o braço do homem com as duas mãos, mas não parecia surtir efeito. 

Seu instinto o obrigou a parar. Olhou para a direita assustado, querendo respirar fundo mas o ar não era suficiente. Mordeu a boca por dentro, queria sair correndo, mesmo que fosse sozinho. E também sabia que não conseguiria. 

Algo pesado caiu no chão, ele fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, encarava o teto com a respiração ofegante, sentindo-se zonzo. Engoliu um pouco de saliva, passou os dedos gelados e trêmulos pelo rosto, pressionou-os contra as pálpebras. Voltaram molhados. 

Era por isso que não dormia.


	3. Mahr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrita para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html), com as palavras **verão** , **granito** e **faísca** (sugeridas pela linda [Caelus](caelus.dreamwidth.org)).

(2003)

\- Lu?

Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, a cabeça girava pela falta de ar, as pernas pareciam feitas de gelatina. Tinha plena consciência de que estava todo suado e pálido, parecendo um fantasma. Se sentia atormentado por um pelo menos.

A mão do outro encostou no seu ombro, se afastando logo em seguida para tatear seu rosto em busca da testa úmida.

\- Você tá gelado! Parece uma estátua! 

Afastou a mão dele com um movimento da cabeça e colocou os pés no chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a testa nas palmas das mãos, buscando oxigênio com calma. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para explicar o que tinha acontecido, mentir se precisasse. Mas precisava de ar antes.

Os sonhos continuavam, mesmo com a ausência do personagem principal. O que queriam dizer afinal? Se é que tinham um significado, tudo era tão clichê que parecia um roteiro de filme ruim. 

Francis se deitou atravessado no colchão, a cabeça encostada na beirada da cama, encarando o namorado com preocupação. Lucius ergueu o rosto e sorriu sem graça. 

\- Te acordei?

\- Pensei que você tinha passado mal. Tava apertando meu cotovelo.

Mordeu o lábio para desfazer o sorriso e agarrou o próprio braço se sentindo sem graça. Não gostava de fazer esse papelão na frente dos outros. Dar trabalho, demonstrar sofrimento, ser sensível. Não era bom.

\- Desculpa. 

\- Foi um pesadelo? Você tá empapado de suor. 

\- É, coisa boba. 

\- Boba o suficiente pra te fazer chorar? 

Olhou para baixo ainda mais sem graça. Os olhos coçavam, incomodavam pelo esforço, traindo sua confiança. 

\- É bobeira. - falou baixinho, sem saber o que responder. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta melhor, e repetir como o sonho tinha sido bobo só deixava evidente como ele estava acuado - Eu tô bem, foi só um pesadelo. 

\- Muito ruim pelo visto. - a mão do moreno acariciou sua coxa, puxando-a para perto dele em seguida - Nunca tinha te visto assim. 

\- Sabe quando... - lambeu os lábios e tentou conter as palavras entre os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, pensando se valia a pena explicar. Era o seu namorado, não uma psicóloga idiota com uma cadernetinha na mão, que inferno. Não devia ser tão difícil se abrir. 

Puxou os cabelos para trás, respirou fundo. Deitou-se no espaço entre o colchão e o corpo quentinho do outro, acomodando suas costas no abraço que ele oferecia, sentindo seus cabelos sendo acariciados por dedos sonolentos. 

\- Sabe quando você sente que tem algo pesado no seu peito? No meio do sonho, e você não consegue acordar? 

\- Uhum...

\- Então, foi isso. 

Parecia tão patético resumir _tudo_ em uma única sensação.

\- Você comentou uma vez... - o corpo do outro tremeu enquanto ele tentava conter um bocejo longo - comentou que sentia sono quando eu fazia cafuné. 

\- Só relaxa. 

\- E não pede pra eu fazer cafuné porque? 

Sentou-se na cama, esperou que Francis desse espaço e se deitou de frente para ele. O cafuné continuou, mais fraco que antes, mas persistente. Mas não demorou nada, e o sono venceu o garoto de vez, a mão abandonada entre os cabelos loiros do amado, seu braço pesado encobrindo o rosto dele de um jeito desconfortável, mas Lucius não o moveu.

Não pedia pelo cafuné para não incomodar. Não fazia nenhum efeito, na verdade ele detestava que mexessem no seu cabelo. Mas sabia que o namorado gostava de fazer, então não ligava. E o simples fato de ter alguém com quem pudesse dividir o colchão já era um alívio, lhe trazia conforto suficiente para considerar a possibilidade de dormir. 

Dez anos sem dormir direito. Quase uma vida acompanhado daquela sensação de sufoco no peito, passando as noites em claro e tentando esquecer o mesmo sonho, o mesmo maldito sonho em todos os detalhes. E foi só deixar o menino magricelo entrar de vez na sua vida que isso tinha mudado. Se sentia mal por incomodá-lo com suas bobeiras, mas já não se sentia sozinho depois dos pesadelos. 

Enquanto pudesse ter aquele conforto depois dos pesadelos, não se importava com eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mahr** : nome de um goblin da mitologia Germânica. Reza a lenda que ele sobe no peito dos adormecidos e lhes causa pesadelos, sendo semelhante as lendas do incubus e da succubus. Sua origem também está ligada a paralisia do sono. Mais [aqui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mare_\(folklore\)).  
> A avó do Lucius era alemã, e dizia que os pesadelos eram causados por esses goblins.


End file.
